


everybody in the club, all eyes on us

by a_splash_of_stucky



Series: Elsa attempts to do MCU KB 2017/18 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Edge Play, Edging, Exhibitionism, Humiliation kink, M/M, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Mention of Natasha Romanoff, Mentions of Aftercare, Milking, Nipple Clamps, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Club, Vibrators, Voyeurism, bdsm club, kind of, mentions of Sam Wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky
Summary: Steve likes showing Bucky off.





	everybody in the club, all eyes on us

**Author's Note:**

> For my MCU Kink Bingo Square B5: BDSM Club.
> 
> This is the trashiest thing that I have ever trashed and I regret everything, but nothing, all at the same time. You thought that I could smut before? Well, here ya go, this is a taste of what I am really capable of. Welcome to the dirtiest depths of my utterly depraved mind. I 100% blame this fandom for introducing me to all the stuff mentioned in the following fic. 
> 
> I know this isn’t to everyone’s liking, but, well — if you don’t like it, don’t read it. Side note: this is an AU in which Bucky doesn’t have a metal arm. I…did not feel like writing it in. 
> 
> Title comes from 'Scream and Shout' by will.i.am and Britney Spears

They come here maybe once a month. Sometimes they bring the ropes, they’ve brought the whips and chains a couple of times, but more often than not, Steve like him like this — nice and simple. Steve likes a plug in Bucky’s ass, clamps on his nipples, maybe a collar or a dildo ass little flourishes. He likes controlling Bucky by sheer force of his voice and presence alone.

Bucky likes it best this way, too.

Steve likes to bring him here because the man has a thing for showing Bucky off. Whenever they come to the club and play, Bucky never fails to draw the biggest crowd out of all the scenes going on. Steve always tells him that it’s because Bucky is easily one of the pretties subs that come here — and that, he knows, makes Steve puff up with possessive pride. Steve’s a little shit; he likes flaunting what he’s got, showing everyone else what they can’t have. It makes Bucky feel all warm and gooey on the inside, strangely enough.

They’re in  _Heaven_ , a BDSM club not too far from the centre of town. It’s a nice place, well-decorated and well-maintained, with friendly staff and even friendlier guests. Steve and Bucky met Natasha and Sam in this place.

There are several raised platforms scattered around the floor, each about four by five metres and probably a good two feet off the ground. They are illuminated by soft lights, in contrast to the rest of the darkened space.  Bucky and Steve are currently on one of these platforms. Sex is permitted in any part of the club, but the performers of the night get to do it somewhere a bit more special. Occasionally, heavy grunts or needy moans will drift to Bucky’s ears, but he ignores them, as he’s got bigger things to focus on.

Bucky is kneeling on top of the platform, the cool, polished wood starting to irritate his knees. Steve sits on a plush armchair in front of him, the ankle of his right leg resting on his left knee and elbows perched on the sides of the chair. He’s watching Bucky with an almost disinterested expression on his face, fingers idly pulling at his thick beard every now and then. If it weren’t for the darkened look in his eyes and the prominent bulge in his suit trousers, Bucky would think he were completely unaffected by it all.

He lets his eyes travel all over Steve, savouring the sight as surely as everyone around him is drinking in the view of Bucky on his knees for his Daddy. Steve looks so good, a crisp white shirt worn underneath a light grey suit that is tailored to perfection, emphasising the broad width of his shoulders and stretching tight over his muscled chest. The navy tie sets off the blue in his eyes. Steve looks put-together, a stark contrast to Bucky’s debauched appearance.

To be fair, Bucky is in his favourite outfit too: his birthday suit. He’s completely naked in the middle of a packed club, surrounded by a hoard of strangers. Goodness gracious, he hasn’t felt this turned on in  _weeks_.

There’s an enormous vibrating plug in his ass that is going ham on his prostate. He’s got his favourite nipple clamps on, the ones with small weights attached to them. They tug on the sensitive flesh each time he moves, sending a lick of pleasure straight to his groin. Bucky’s got a handful of his own cock, stroking it furiously under his Daddy’s watchful eye.

And under the eye of the rest of the crowd too, he supposes, but he gives fuck-all about them. His eyes are focused on Steve and Steve alone. They’ve been going at is for, oh, probably about an hour, now. Steve likes to draw out play time for as long as possible.

First, he’d made Bucky put on a big show of opening himself up with his fingers, spreading the lube around his hole to make himself nice and wet. Steve had made him lie on his back and bring his knees up to his chest so that everyone could get a good look at his pretty ass being reamed open by three of his own fingers. Oh, the hot shame of everyone watching Bucky moan for it like a dirty little whore is something that will never get old.

Then, Steve had handed him the sleek black plug, made him coat it with lube and use it to tease his rim. It had taken a while to work the toy into him — he’d stretched himself good with his fingers, but the plug is an especially wide one — but his hungry hole had taken it, nonetheless.

It’s weighted slightly, meaning that in his current position — kneeling on the floor with his thighs splayed wide and his ass checks resting on his heels — the plug threatens to fall out of his hole. That won’t do, obviously. Bucky has to clench down on it to ensure that it doesn’t slip out, which of course means that the plug only presses even harder on his prostate.

To top it all off, Steve made Bucky jerk himself off in front of everyone, stimulating himself on both ends.

Steve really enjoys watching Bucky suffer.

He’s not allowed to come without his Daddy’s permission, and by this point, his balls are drawn up tight. They’re so full and heavy and  _aching_ to be emptied that it’s all he can think about. Bucky’s not allowed to stop stroking either, can’t give himself a proper break to reel himself back from the edge. He keeps his strokes slow and steady, trying to maintain the lightest pressure that he can manage. It’s still difficult though, and Bucky finds himself whimpering and begging and outright  _pleading_ for Steve to let him come. He blinks at Steve with his big blue eyes, feels the hot tears that roll down his cheek.

Steve’s good, though. He doesn’t fall for it.

Bucky watches as he slowly picks up the remote control for the vibe from where it’s resting on his thigh. Bucky holds his breath, internally bracing himself for the vibrations rumbling deep in his ass to be kicked up a notch.

Steve draws out the wait, thumb hovering over the button as he gives Bucky a cruel smile. It seems that the crowd around them are holding their breaths too, wanting to see how Bucky will respond.

“ _F-fuck!_ ” he cries, the curse morphing into a low moan as Steve dials up the vibrations. Bucky whines and cries out restlessly, the muscles of his ass reflexively clenching down on the intrusion inside it. The rhythm of his hand falters, as Bucky is momentarily distracted by pleasure that is radiating from his hole, but Steve’s stern gaze and narrowed eyes jolt him back into action. Before his Daddy can reprimand him, Bucky fists his cock and starts pulling at it once more, biting his lip and keening high in his throat at the mixed pleasure-pain signals that run through his body.  _God_ , but he’s so close, teetering right there on the edge.

Steve palms the remote in his right hand and sets his right foot on the floor.

“Stop,” he commands, voice sharp. Bucky’s hand halts immediately. He hasn’t been told that he can let go of his dick, though, so his fist remains curled around it.

“Hands behind your back,” Steve says, as he gets up from his armchair. Bucky does so immediately, crossing his wrists at the small of his back the way Steve expects him to. The position makes his chest jut out slightly, presenting his swollen, clamped-up nipples to Steve, should he want to play with them.

Bucky watches Steve through hazy eyes, observing the way he saunters over lazily, the way one would approach a pet dog. He stands in front of Bucky, dominating him with his sheer height and size. When they’re both standing, Steve’s only got a couple of inches on him. Like this, though, and Bucky has never felt smaller, so  _owned_.

He gasps when, without warning, Steve flicks at the weights dangling from the clamps. They tug on his nipples as they bounce and sway, sending bursts of pleasure to his groin. Steve squats down, elbows resting on his knees. Bucky realises that he wants to get a closer look at Bucky’s cock. The organ in question almost purplish in colour, his slit drooling copious amounts of pre-come that trickles down the sides. It’s a clear testament to his eagerness, how needy he is. Bucky wants to close his legs, hide his cock behind his hands — he’s ridiculously ashamed of how wanton, how whorish he looks.

Steve closes his large fist around the tender flesh, forcing a helpless whimper out of Bucky’s chest. Steve turns his cock this way and that, holds it flat against his belly for a moment; the impassable expression on his face makes it seem as if he is conducting a medical expression. There’s something so nonchalant and casual about his actions, it makes Bucky feels as if he is a puppy getting checked over by a vet. He hadn’t realised how aroused that could make him.

Finally, Steve hums, finishing off his look-over with a sharp flick and gentle squeeze to Bucky’s full balls, smirking slightly at Bucky’s ragged moan. Bucky waits patiently as Steve stands up and wipes his slick hand with the handkerchief that he pulls out of his suit pocket.

“You need to come, don’t you little boy?” Steve asks, voice gravelly.

Bucky nods his head in confirmation. “Y-yes, sir. I need it so badly.”

He sniffles, wishing he could wipe his nose on his shoulder, or something. Bucky knows that his eyelashes must be clumped together from the wetness in his eyes. He can feel tear-tracks on his face and snot running from his nose. He’s a fucked-out mess, he knows it, but Steve’s still looking at him like he’s the most delicious thing in the entire world. It’s comforting.

Steve cocks his head to the side, eyes assessing the situation. “Hold you little dick flat against your belly.” he says finally. As Bucky uses his right hand to obey the instruction, Steve continues, “You can’t stroke it or squeeze it, just press it there.”

Bucky glances downwards to take a look at his cock. In this position, with his dick trapped between his stomach and the flat of his palm, Bucky can see his piss hole, the way it’s oozing with slick. The mere thought of that seems to force another blurt of pre-come out. Or maybe that’s just because he’d clenched down on the vibe in his ass. Eh, probably both.

He cries out when, out of nowhere, Steve turns the vibe up to full. The vibrations are  _powerful,_  so much so that he can’t ignore the way it’s buzzing against his prostate, taking him from 0 to 100 in half a second.

“Oh— _please_ ,” he chokes out, fighting to stop his hips from jerking upwards. “P-ple— _fuck_ , sir, ohh—,”

“What is it, little boy?” Steve asks, his voice the epitome of calm and collected. Bucky forces his eyes open — when had they slipped shut? — and looks at him blearily. He desperately wants to curl his hand into a fist and jack himself off, fast and hard. That’s not allowed though. A part of him also wants to rut his ass against the floor, grind that plug in as deep as it will go. He wants both simultaneously. Ugh. Fuck, it’s too much. Bucky feels like he’s about to explode.

“Need’ta come, sir,” he slurs, moaning again as spurt of pre-come gushes from the tip of his dick. Fuck, his balls feel so tight and heavy, and if Steve doesn’t give him permission  _right fucking now_ , Bucky genuinely believes that he might spontaneously combust. He’s slowly losing his mind to the pleasure.

“Don’t think you’re begging hard enough, puppy,” Steve rumbles, taking a step closer to him.

Bucky swallows, forcing his mouth to form semi-coherent sentences, despite the fact that his higher brain power is shot to hell. “P-please, sir, Daddy—I need to—so _bad_ , please, sir, I’ve—I’ve been g-good, oh—fu- _shit_ , please can I come,  _please_?”

Steve hums, as if considering Bucky’s request. Bucky doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out, toeing the line between ‘feeling good’ and ‘sheer bliss’ as he is. He’s biting down on his tongue hard enough for him to taste blood.

“You can come now, pretty boy.”

Bucky’s body follows the command to a tee, his climax ripping through his system like a tsunami-wave travelling at light speed. His vision whites out momentarily. His throat burns with the force of the scream he lets out, yet the sound falls on deaf ears; he can’t hear himself. Bucky feels hot ropes of come splattering on his chest and abs, some of it even getting onto his chin. He feels unmoored, riding the wave of pleasure as it goes on and on and  _on_. By the time he finally starts to come down, he’s lightheaded and breathless, oversensitive from the vibe that’s still going to town in his ass. It’s starting to feel a little too much.

“Milk it,” Steve orders.

There’s no denying the authoritative command in his tone. Bucky’s cock is rapidly softening, the shaft feeling oh-so-tender and sensitive from the intensity of his release. He can’t bite back the whimper that wobbles out of his mouth as he squeezes his cock, wringing out the last drops of come. Rivulets of his own jizz are dribbling down his body, trickling from his stomach onto his thighs and down his balls. Some of it drips onto the floor. As Bucky milks his cock dry, Steve gradually powers the vibe down, clicking on the button until the sensations halt completely, leaving the plug as a heavy weight that tugs on the rim of his hole.

Distantly, he picks up the sounds of others moaning around him, their hands presumably stuffed down their pants at the sight of Bucky moaning like a trashy whore. He doesn’t mind though, it’s kind of flattering; they  _are_ in a BDSM club, after all. If they get off on him getting off? Well, he’s seen weirder kinks.

“What do you say?” Steve prompts, once it’s clear that Bucky has fully emptied himself.

“Thank you, Daddy, sir,” Bucky croaks out immediately, slurring the words a little in his fucked-out state. “Thank you for letting me come.”

“Good boy,” Steve murmurs. Bucky preens at the compliment.

“You made a mess of yourself,” Steve comments. Bucky stills. Judging by his expression, Steve isn’t disappointed, but there is still something in his tone that makes Bucky squirm guiltily, all the same. Steve’s right — there’s come all over him. He’s filthy, and the fact that all these strangers have just watched him soil himself makes it ten times worse and a hundred times better.

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” Bucky whispers, eyes downcast with shame.

“It’s okay, baby boy, you just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Steve asks, voice soft and understanding.

“N-no, I couldn’t, Daddy.” Bucky can’t help himself; he sniffles, a couple of tears escaping from the corner of his eye.

“What do good boys do when they’ve made a mess?”

Bucky looks up at Steve, then, head tilting to the side hesitantly. “They…clean it up? Sir?”

Steve smiles brightly, pleased with Bucky. “Yes, that’s right. They clean it up.” A thrilled shiver dances down Bucky’s spine when he realises exactly what Steve means by ‘clean it up’.

“So get to it, then,” Steve says, as he strides back to his chair and sits down, assuming the same position as before. He gestures towards Bucky with a flick of the wrist, “Clean yourself up, little boy.”

With one shaking hand, Bucky runs his index and middle fingers through the come that is quickly drying on his chest. He scoops up a reasonably-sized wad and brings it to his mouth. Bucky’s tasted himself before, obviously, but there’s just something about this moment, this  _situation_ , that makes it extra erotic. Once he’s cleaned off his fingers, he licks his lips, catching the last vestiges of his salty spunk that his tongue didn’t get the first time ‘round. He repeats the action again and again, letting out involuntarily mewls and breathy moans once in a while.

Bucky mostly ignores their spectators, though, because he’s focused on the way Steve’s eyes are roaming over him, his gaze predatory and hungry, as if he wishes  _he_ were the one feeding Bucky his own seed. He feels the eyes of all the other club-goers on him too, hears the quiet buzz of conversation in the crowd around him, but he couldn’t care less about them. They can stay and watch him eat his own come for as long as they want. His doe-eyes are for Steve alone and boy — does his Daddy get off on that fact or what?

“Aren’t you gonna feed your other hole?” Steve asks. His question gives Bucky pause when he is partway to bringing his fingers to his mouth. He’s about halfway done now, having cleared most of the mess on his chest. There’s still a considerable amount on his abs and thighs, though.

Steve arches an eyebrow at Bucky’s confused look. “You’re telling me that that cunt’s not hungry?”

 _Oh_.

Bucky licks his lips and nods shakily in understanding. “C-can I remove my plug, Daddy? Please?”

Steve beams at him, a proper smile that lights up his eyes. “Of course you can, baby boy. Just make sure that everyone gets a good look at your hole, okay?”

Steve Rogers will seriously be the reason his heart stops permanently, one of these days. Even so, Bucky finds himself nodding, mumbling out a quick ‘yes Daddy’ as he shifts position. He’s going to lower himself onto his back, as that’ll give him access to the mess on his stomach  _and_ to his hole.

Once he’s brought his legs out from underneath him, Bucky leans back on his elbows and lets his thighs splay wide. He winces as he works out the kinks and cramps in his thighs and knees. Steve’ll give him a nice warm bath and a soothing massage later, he knows, but for now, he has to make do. He brings his knees up to his chest, leaving his feet flailing in the air. His soft cock has flopped against its belly, looking soft and vulnerable where it’s nestled between his legs. Bucky takes a deep breath, then reaches down with his right hand, past his balls and to his hole. His thumb and forefingers close around the handle at the base of the sleek plug, getting a firm grip on it.

The plug tugs on his channel as it slides out, but there’s more than enough lube there for it to not be uncomfortable. Bucky gets the vibe out in one smooth motion, not wanting to unnecessarily work himself up, then sets it down on the floor beside him. He lets out a quiet hiss as he feels cool air blowing over his puffy rim and creeping inside his ass, cooling the lube that’s stuffed in there. There must be at least thirty pairs of eyes on him, all trying to get a good look at his loose and gaping hole. If they’re close enough, Bucky knows that they can probably see all the way inside him; a soft moan escapes his lips when he realises that that is  _exactly_ the view that Steve is getting right now.

“Oh that’s cute, look at how that cunt wants to be filled up,” Steve says offhandedly. Bucky flushes hot, realising that he’d been clenching involuntarily, making his hole wink in Steve’s direction, like Bucky’s some cheap prostitute. Oh  _fuck —_ now that’s a thought. They’ll have to roleplay that sometime.

He cleans himself up quickly, before the rest of the come can dry completely. His left hand maintains its grip on his leg to keep himself open, whilst the fingers of his right work through the mess on his stomach, methodically gathering up globs of come with his fingers and feeding them into his ass. Bucky tightens the relaxed muscles of his channel as much as he can to ensure that none of it leaks out. Each time his fingers tease at his stretched-out rim, Bucky lets out a quiet moan of satisfaction, weak sparks of pleasure rippling from the point of contact.

Once he’s completely finished, Bucky lifts his head up — which is easier said than done when your neck is this weak — and looks to Steve for instructions.

“Put your plug back in,” Steve says, “I can see the way that hole needs something to clench down on, it’s so hungry.” Bucky flushes at Steve’s words — specifically, the way he says them so indifferently. It makes Bucky feel all hot and bothered in the best way possible. He picks up the plug and lets his legs spread open, as wide as they can go. Bucky circles the plug around his rim, biting his lip at the pleasurable feeling. His dick gives an interested twitch. He pants like a bitch in heat as he works the plug back in, throwing his head back and arching his body in an exaggerated display of enjoyment, putting on a show for everyone. He’s more than just a pretty face, after all. Bucky allows his eyes to fall shut and lets out a lustful moan when the plug slides in all the way, his rim tightening around the base.

“What about the floor?” Steve asks, drawing Bucky back into the present moment. “You made a mess of that too.”

Bucky nods shakily in agreement, clumsily setting his feet down so that he can roll over onto all fours. He twists around so that he’s facing Steve, meeting those gorgeous blue eyes for a brief moment before he bends down. Bucky presses his shoulders and chest close to the ground and makes sure to arch his back a little, so that his cute ass sticks up in the air. With the way his knees are parted lewdly, he knows that this position is naturally spreading his cheeks apart, letting the cool air of the club ghost over his stuffed, wet hole. The thought that anyone standing behind him can clearly see the sleek black plug nestled between his cheeks makes Bucky shiver.

He looks at Steve from beneath his lashes as his tongue darts out to lap up some of his come. Bucky thinks he must look like a cat eating cream, right now. 

“Stop,” Steve barks out, standing up suddenly. “Stay still.”

Bucky freezes in place, waiting anxiously as Steve strides towards him. Has he done something wrong? He doesn’t stop in front of Bucky, instead walking in a slow circle around him. Bucky doesn’t miss the way his steps slow as Steve passes Bucky’s backside, his gaze undoubtedly drawn to the view between his cheeks. Instinctively, Bucky spreads his legs wider, presses his chest closer to the floor —  _presenting himself._

The thought makes Bucky’s face burn hot, shame and humiliation and twisted pride rearing their heads in a place deep within his chest. He closes his eyes and pictures the view that Steve must be seeing: that black plug in his ripe ass, the wetness glistening around his filled hole, his cock and balls hanging soft and prone between his legs. He wonders if Steve’s eyes have darkened, if his tongue has darted out to wet his lips. Bucky wants to whine, wants to shove his face into the ground and thrust his ass up higher. He wants to wiggle it around and squirm in place like he’s in heat and in need of a good fuck. Bucky wants Steve to pull his own cock out of his pants, mount him like a stud mounts a mare and fuck him into oblivion.

Steve won’t do that, he knows — but it’s nice to fantasise, nonetheless. Steve never fucks Bucky in the club, never even gets his cock out to jerk off. Steve enjoys walking around the place with his suit and tie looking immaculate whilst Bucky looks the complete opposite — sloppy, with come streaked all over him. Though it  _does_  mean that Bucky isn’t able to suck his dick whilst they’re in here, it also makes the sex a million times better once they finally make it back home.

“Continue,” Steve says, as he finishes his brief inspection and goes to sit back down in his chair. Bucky makes quick work of the come on the floor — there isn’t much to begin with, anyway.

“Come here,” Steve orders, when Bucky looks up at him expectantly. Bucky crawls over on hands and knees, drawing the motion out, emphasising the sway of his ass. He feels the weight of the plug tugging on his rim just as acutely as he feels the weight of everyone’s eyes on him — and  _damn_ , if that doesn’t make his cock perk up a little. Bucky kneels in the space between Steve’s legs without needing to be prompted, sighing happily as Steve cups his cheek and strokes the hair out of his face. The events of the last hour and a half are starting to creep up on him, fatigue making his movements sluggish and his brain foggy.

“Tired, puppy?” Steve asks, clucking his tongue sympathetically.

“A little, Daddy,” he answers, leaning heavily into Steve’s touch.

“Let’s go home, then.”

The next few moments are a blur. It could’ve been an hour, it could’ve been a few minutes. Bucky registers Steve wrapping him in a thick robe and guiding him to a car. He thinks he dozes on Steve’s shoulder during the journey home. When he next comes into consciousness, Steve is carrying him bridal-style in his arms. He’s been wiped down, Bucky notes.

Bucky also realises that Steve is about to set him down on the bed. Where he’ll be alone, no longer in Steve’s arms. He panics.

“No! Daddy—please!” he cries, irrational terror clawing at his throat.

“Hush, little boy, I’ve got you,” Steve soothes, as he swiftly sets Bucky down on the bed and blankets him with his weight. Steve is still wearing his suit, but has taken off the jacket and tie. “What is it, baby?” Steve asks, stroking Bucky’s cheek with his thumb, concern furrowing his brow.

Bucky’s ass clenches down on the plug still inside him. He can feel Steve’s semi-hard cock pressing against his thigh and bites his lip. “I—have I…been good, Daddy?” he asks softly, hesitantly.

“Oh, you’ve been so good, little one,” Steve assures him, flashing Bucky a tender smile. “Good enough for a treat, I think.”

Bucky’s face lights up at the words. Of course Steve knows what he wants, he’s  _Steve_. “Thank you, Daddy. Thank you.”

Bucky lets Steve manoeuvre him around, arranging his pliant body so that he’s lying half on his side, half on his stomach, a pillow stuffed between his torso and the bed. Bucky presses his cheek into the soft cotton and hums contentedly. His top leg gets bent towards his chest, opening him up to Steve’s gaze. Though his eyes are closed, Bucky can still hear the tell-tale sounds of clothes falling to the floor, the quiet rustle of fabric and gentle clinking of Steve’s belt.

Then, Steve’s hulking mass is pressing against his backside, big hands smoothing over his sides and ass. There’s the click of a lube cap being opened, followed by wet squelching noises as Steve slicks himself up. Bucky’s insides are already wet with lube and his own come, but Steve likes to play it safe. Bucky whines discontentedly as Steve pulls the plug out, but Steve shushes him with soft kisses to his shoulders and jaw.

“Ohhh—yes, Daddy, mmm,” Bucky sighs, pleasure pooling low in his gut like warm caramel as Steve nudges the tip of his cock into Bucky’s well-stretched hole. His body practically melts into the bed as Steve buries himself in balls-deep, the stretch and burn as his body adjusts to Steve’s thick girth unlike anything he’s ever felt. He moans happily as Steve wraps his arms around Bucky, gathering him to his chest. Bucky feels smothered by Steve’s bulk, safe in the comfort of his embrace.

Maybe in a while, once he’s had a nap to recharge, Steve’ll wake him up with a good pounding. For now, though, he’s content to be a warm hole for Steve to stick his cock into — it’s a win-win situation, because it means that Bucky gets stuffed to the brim, just the way he likes it. s

“Goodnight, Stevie,” Bucky slurs, nuzzling his face into the pillow as sleep begins to draw him under.

Steve presses a kiss to the space behind Bucky’s ear. “G’night, Bucky. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Share this on [tumblr](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/169339266230/everybody-in-the-club-all-eyes-on-us) :)


End file.
